Strike
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Tudo porque ele sentiria saudades. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - PWP - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:** Deve conter a seguinte frase:  
"Meu nome é Harry Potter e sou viciado em sexo. Principalmente se for com meu namorado Draco Malfoy."  
Ignorar epílogo do livro 7.  
Pode ser AU ou não.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry**  
**

**Capa: **por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil.

**Spoiller: **7 – ignora o epílogo

**Sinopse:** Tudo porque ele sentiria saudades.

**Beta:** Tachel**  
**

**Finalização: **junho/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Aviso: **pwp (ééééééééé XD)

**Strike**

Harry passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso, e empurrou os óculos contra o nariz, engolindo em seco, não conseguindo encarar as pessoas sentadas em um círculo a sua volta.

- Amigos – um senhor falou mais alto, chamando a atenção de todos – Hoje nós temos uma nova presença no nosso grupo. – ele olhou para Harry, assim como muitos dos que estavam à volta – Todos aqui temos problemas, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para falar quando estiver pronto. Se preferir, pode só nos ouvir nesta primeira reunião. O Sr gostaria de se apresentar?

Harry sorriu tímido frente a tentativa do homem de deixá-lo mais a vontade, e encarou com novo ânimo os presentes, um por um, até conseguir dizer com a voz firme.

- Meu nome é Harry Potter e sou viciado em sexo. Principalmente se for com meu namorado Draco Malfoy.

- Ooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Harry. – os presentes responderam em coro, como se o conteúdo de sua fala não fosse significativo. Ou chocante. Ou _errado_.

E, durante a conversa que durou por mais de meia hora, ele percebeu: realmente não era.

**oOo**

- Nós tentamos ajudar quem nos procura, Senhor Potter. O Senhor não é o único a ter esse tipo de problemas. Falar nos faz encontrar nossas soluções. Fique a vontade para voltar quando quiser. Aliás, recomendamos que volte, é mais eficiente a longo prazo. – o homem apertou sua mão, como despedida, e Harry sorriu, concordando, saindo do prédio com passos rápidos pela rua vazia e mal iluminada.

Não foi muito longe, porém. Após virar a primeira esquina, os sinais que esperava começaram a se manifestar e ele se recostou à parede úmida do sereno da noite, arfando. Deu mais alguns passos perdidos, entrando em um beco, procurando se esconder de propensos curiosos, afrouxando um pouco as vestes enquanto o mal estar não passava.

Tirou os óculos que turvavam sua visão e jogou a cabeça para trás, sufocando um grito ao sentir seu tórax pressionar. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos novamente, porém, acabou gritando ao se deparar com duas contas verdes na escuridão.

- MALDITO!

O homem moreno, idêntico a ele, o segurou pela frente das vestes, o pressionando mais contra a parede, enquanto Harry se contorcia em seus braços, seu rosto se tornando mais angular e os cabelos negros e espetados caindo comportados pelo rosto e clareando.

Quando Harry Potter aparatou do beco levava consigo um homem agonizante. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão acarpetado da sala do apartamento que dividia com o namorado, Draco Malfoy estava curvado aos seus pés, tossindo e rindo, ainda sentindo os efeitos da transformação por polissuco. E Harry teve vontade de chutá-lo.

Mas não o fez. Convocou a varinha do loiro que não conseguia parar de rir, mesmo que o ar claramente o faltasse, e conjurou finas cordas que ataram seus braços aos pés da mesa de jantar.

- Malfoy, o que você fez?

Draco ainda ria, descontrolado, mesmo na posição em que se encontrava.

- Eu, Potter? _Você _fez! "Oh. Eu... Eu simplesmente não consigo não fazer. Ele é _tão _bom! É todo dia... Todo dia... A qualquer hora. Eu vejo Draco Malfoy na minha frente e todo o controle se vai. Eu _preciso _tocá-lo... PRECISO" – Draco recitou em voz de falsete e caiu na gargalhada novamente.

Harry deu uma volta na sala, mexendo no cabelo, claramente tentando se controlar.

- E... Toda aquela gente...? – perguntou, sua voz tremendo.

- Ah, essa parte não foi tão legal. Eu queria te ridicularizar, Potter, mas eu ouvi alguns relatos ali que me deixaram até com medo. Sério, sou uma pessoa normal demais para aqueles parâmetros. Coisa digna dos Weasleys, sabe? – ele voltou a rir – Mas foi legal.

Harry respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

- Me dê um motivo para essa idiotice, e eu posso pensar na possibilidade de te soltar antes que eu volte de viagem.

- Um motivo? – Draco perguntou, parando subitamente de rir - Essa sua maldita, ridícula e totalmente desnecessária viagem não soa como motivo suficiente? Serão _dois meses, _Harry! DOIS MESES em que você vai me privar...

- Eu estarei trabalhando! É uma viagem DE TRABALHO, MALFOY!

- EU SEMPRE FUI COM VOCÊ NAS SUAS VIAGENS DE TRABALHO, POTTER! E você nunca QUIS ficar tanto tempo _trabalhando_. SEM MIM!

Harry riu, amargurado. Aquela discussão de novo não.

- Você é capaz de entender o significado da palavra "sigilo", Draco? Porque eu acho que não. Por céus, eu sou um _auror_! Tem coisas que eu não posso te incluir, mesmo que chegue em casa e relate tudo para você, como prometi que vou fazer, como sempre faço. – Harry se ajoelhou para olhar Draco nos olhos e falou muito sério – Agora, se você _não confia_ em mim para passar dois meses longe de você depois de mais de cinco anos vivendo juntos, eu acho que precisamos rediscutir nossa relação.

- É justamente _a relação_ que está em jogo, Harry. Porque a questão não é o _você_ vai ficar fazendo por dois meses no lugar seja-lá-onde-for que você vai. O fato é que serão dois meses de _greve de sexo_. E eu não aceito isso! – o loiro respondeu, mordaz.

Harry olhou para ele com certo desprezo.

- Como eu me casei com você? – ele se questionou.

- Você se casou comigo porque eu sou lindo, rico, charmoso, inteligente e irresistível. E, no fundo, você sabe que não vai conseguir passar dois meses longe de mim também. – Draco respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, jogando charme para Harry, que sorriu e se aproximou do loiro.

- Não vou? – perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas, um sorriso perigoso no rosto.

Ele tirou os sapatos com os próprios pés e se aproximou do loiro, passando o pé por entre suas pernas, subindo e entrando por baixo da camisa agora frouxa no corpo esguio, massageando seu peito.

- Você se acha tão irresistível assim?

- Meu amor, – Draco respondeu com a voz levemente rouca, mas o sorriso ainda irônico no rosto – você é viciado em sexo, agora todos sabem. A resposta é óbvia.

Harry franziu o cenho, sério, claramente se lembrando do que o loiro fizera com seu nome naquela noite. E, como se lesse sua mente, Draco finalizou:

- Harry Potter, de "O-menino-que-sobreviveu" à "O-homem-que-gosta-de-chupar".

Com um gesto ríspido de varinha, Harry fez Draco ficar inteiramente nu aos seus pés. O loiro sorriu. Harry não tirou suas próprias roupas, mas se abaixou sobre o outro, se debruçando sobre o loiro.

Os lábios de Harry roçaram nos de Draco levemente, o loiro deu um impulso, tentando beijá-lo, mas o moreno saiu de seu alcance. Ele percebeu logo que Harry iria brincar com ele. E deixou.

Harry, se apoiando nos braços e nas pernas, pouco tocava o loiro, mas o calor de seu corpo tão próximo era sensível à pele nua do outro, deixando-o agitado conforme os lábios do moreno traçavam com os mais leves toques os contornos de seu rosto.

O moreno se apoiou em um braço só, trazendo a mão próxima à face do loiro, ainda sem tocá-lo.

- Você é tão bonito, Draco... – o sussurro junto ao seu ouvido fez o loiro se arrepiar, a respiração do moreno de encontro com a pele sensível da região somada à mão que contornava sua face a menos de um centímetro de sua pele. Era quase possível sentir a magia de Harry fazendo com que cada centímetro de seu corpo se tornasse mais sensível. O calor da mão desceu pelo seu pescoço no mesmo não-toque, passando pelos seus ombros e peito e descendo pelo lado de seu corpo até a coxa, onde Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo que ela seguia para o vão entre seus corpos, na altura de seu quadril. Ele mordeu o lábio ao sentir o moreno gemer contra sua boca enquanto se tocava, a calça aberta, o movimento da mão tão simétrico e próximo ao seu próprio corpo que ele lutava para não emitir sons idênticos ao do moreno.

Harry abaixou sua boca, gemendo contra o seu pescoço, e Draco se remexeu, lutando contra as cordas em seu pulso na vontade de obrigá-lo a tocá-lo, não somente algo superficial como o hálito do moreno contra sua pele. Quando sua boca atingiu um de seus mamilos, porém, o loiro percebeu que aquilo não era tão ruim, e seus esforços para conter os gemidos presos em sua garganta se desfizeram. Ele ondulou os quadris, pouco se importando com o contato áspero demais do zíper da jeans aberta de Harry. Ele _precisava_ de contato. Sentiu Harry rir contra seu ventre e mal conseguiu formular o pensamento de que ele estava perdido por se sentir _daquele jeito_ com tão pouco quando a boca de Harry chegou onde ele mais queria.

E não o tocou.

Novamente apenas a respiração do outro a milímetros da pele sensível. Quente. Draco choramingou e voltou a se mover, conseguindo somente que as mãos de Harry pousassem na sua cintura, rígidas, fixando seu corpo contra o chão quando o moreno colocou a língua para fora, simulando um toque que nunca veio, e Draco mal conseguia se manter lúcido frente àquilo.

- Harry... Harry... Por favor...

Draco não conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Se conseguisse, veria o sorriso maldoso que passou pela face de Harry enquanto ele se ajoelhava entre as pernas do loiro, sentando sobre os calcanhares, apenas abaixando um pouco mais a calça, puxando, pela cintura, seu quadril de encontro ao dele de forma brusca, que fez Draco gritar e arquear contra o chão, segurando firme as cordas que atavam seus pulsos, gemendo alto quando Harry investiu contra ele uma, duas, três vezes e... Gozou.

Draco sentiu vagamente o baque de seu corpo contra o chão quando Harry o soltou, ainda atordoado pelas sensações não-concluídas. Por Merlin, seu corpo queimava, frio, jogado no chão, excitado, mas não o suficiente para conseguir aquilo tão rápido, ainda mais sozinho.

Ele se virou no chão, se tocando, frustrado, mal registrando o fato de que havia sido liberto, tentando se controlar. Aos poucos, o som da risada substituiu os ofegos que o acompanhavam na sala.

Harry Potter estava sentado no sofá, ainda ofegante, as calças abertas, _rindo_. Rindo de Draco.

O loiro se ergueu do chão com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir e, lançando um olhar mortal para o moreno, pegou sua varinha de cima da mesa e contornou o sofá mancando levemente na intenção de se trancar no quarto e tomar um banho demorado. E era bom que o outro não ousasse cruzar o seu caminho até voltar da maldita viagem.

Mas, idiota como era, quis cruzar _naquele momento._

- Draco... – Harry o chamou, ainda mal contendo o riso, segurando-o pelo pulso – Vamos, Draco, não me olhe assim. Você pediu por isso! Você me ridicularizou publicamente, me insultou e me provocou nas últimas horas de uma forma indecente. Eu não vou pedir desculpas, e você sabe que não seria justo, mas também não quero ir viajar estando mal com você. Vem cá...

Draco se deixou cair no sofá com má vontade, sendo puxado pelo moreno até estar sentado em seu colo. Agora o maldito o tocava. Agora ele realmente acariciava seu rosto e o beijava. Mas agora _ele_ não queria.

- Você é patético, Potter.

- E você é infantil, Draco. Mas eu ainda te amo e _vou_ sentir sua falta nesses dois meses. – ele pousou a cabeça contra o ombro de Draco, beijando sua pele levemente – E _não sou_ viciado em sexo – Harry afirmou, beijando seu pescoço, antes de subir a boca até seu ouvido -, mas talvez eu seja viciado em _você_. – ele sussurrou de forma sensual, beijando atrás da sua orelha de uma forma que Draco reconheceu como um pedido mudo de desculpas. E Draco sorriu.

Até quando se vingava, Potter era pateticamente grifinório.

- Tudo bem, Harry. – Draco disse, calmo, puxando o rosto do outro com delicadeza, beijando-o profundamente – Eu vou sentir sua falta também. – ele declarou, entre o beijo – E não é só por suas _melhores funções_.

O loiro se abaixou entre as pernas do moreno tomando-o em sua boca, sentindo Harry relaxar com o toque, acariciando os fios loiros. Draco o chupava devagar, não querendo chegar ao fim tão cedo, somente excitá-lo de novo.

- Humm... Dois meses é muito tempo, amor... – Harry resmungou em concordância e Draco voltou a entretê-lo, fazendo-o gemer baixinho e empurrar um pouco sua cabeça, antes que voltasse a falar – Eu quero que você fique bem... E que se lembre de mim...

- Ah! Sim! Não pára... – Harry resmungou, fechando os olhos.

Draco sorriu, mordendo o lábio ao parar totalmente o que fazia, encarando o corpo do moreno.

- _Reducio!­_

- QUÊ? AH! – Harry gritou, fechando as pernas, mantendo as mãos entre elas ao perceber claramente a redução do tamanho.

Draco se levantou rápido, correndo para o quarto e se trancando, rindo mesmo sob uma chuva de feitiços e palavrões que Harry despejava sobre ele.

Ele só esperava que dois meses fossem suficientes para acalmar Harry depois disso.

**FIM**

**NA: **Cara, eu to, tipo, MUITO feliz e elétrica e, enfim... Eu acabei de acabar Sin (Agy surtando)... E, sim, ela virá em breve, em MUITO breve...

Enquanto isso, espero que curtam Strike XD

Ela é a última fic que eu to postando foi pro Fest do PSF.

Beijos para todos e comentem, please!!


End file.
